Resident Evil: Leon's Fantasy
by AlexK86
Summary: While in pursuit of Ada Wong, Leon Kennedy is knocked unconscious and finds himself in a dream world in which all of his wildest fantasies become a reality. Follows my fic "Operation Southwoods". Rated T-M: SEX, VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE. If you want this to continue FAV/FOLLOW/REVIEW. LeonXAdaXHelena.
1. Chapter 1: Leon's Accident

**Disclaimer: All copyright material belongs to Capcom and its respective owners.**

**Note on Resident Evil "Leon's Fantasy": This is a fun fanfic done to promote my other stories. If you like this, check out my other Resident Evil story "Operation Southwoods" or my Silent Hill story "Adam & Eve". This story will contain some _very_ mature subject matter, such as: SEX, VIOLENCE, and COARSE LANGUAGE (all that good stuff!). So, needless to say, viewer discretion is strongly advised.**

**Note on Chapter One: In this chapter we just get warmed up. Leon and Helena go to an abandoned steel plant to apprehend Ada Wong. But in the course of their pursuit, Leon has a terrible accident.**

**Want More?: This is just a fun side project, so its length depends entirely on how much love you show. The number of chapters and the speed at which I upload them depends on how much people like the story. So, if you like the story: FAV, FOLLOW, REVIEW. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Leon's Accident**

Outside Madison, WI (01/07/1999)

A black sedan races down a secluded highway outside Madison, Wisconsin. On either side of the street a thick forest stretches off into the horizon. Off in the distance the towering grey structures of an industrial plant stands. It's a starless night, and the sky overcast with grey clouds, but the moon shines through in spite of it. Its the late evening, but in the middle of winter the sun has already descended and the only lights in the area are those of the solitary sedan. Inside, Leon Kennedy grips the wheel. He wears a black leather jacket, his dirty blond hair hanging just past his chin. He hasn't shaved in a couple days and stubble forms the outline for a developing beard. Watching the road ahead he's deep in thought, his mind turning over some enigmatic question. In the passenger's side, Helena sits, looking out the window dreamily, watching the winter landscape race past her. The partners are in pursuit of the mysterious Asian beauty, Ada Wong. An anonymous tip indicated that Agent Wong would be having a liaison with her government contacts in the now defunct Madison Steel Factory. If their lead was accurate, they would find the elusive spy in the abandoned factory. Breaking his gaze, Leon turns to Helena.

"Jedi," he says.

Helena snaps out of her daydream, looking back a Leon with a confused expression. Running her fingers through her hair, she yawns sleepily.

"Pardon?" she replies.

"Jedi," Leon repeats looking across at her, "You asked me which one I prefer… Jedi."

"You prefers Return of the Jedi over the Empire Strikes Back?" Helena asks, shocked.

"Yeah."

"You can't possibly mean that."

"Why not?"

"Jedi is the worst of the original trilogy… Hell, it's worse than some of the prequels."

"Oh, come on!"

"Empire is clearly the best of the whole series," Helena insists, "It had the darker tone, the cool snow and ice aesthetics, the Imperial Walkers, the showdown with Vader."

"Jedi brought the trilogy to completion," Leon argues.

"It was ridiculous! The Ewoks? Seriously?"

"I like the Ewoks!"

"You're a strange man."

"Jedi had the Chicken Walkers… The forest chase scene."

"I'll give you that," Helena concedes, "But it was just so… _silly._"

"Everything comes to completion… It all ends with the Ewok celebration."

"You can't possibly be serious."

Leon and Helena turn away from one another, watching the road as their destination comes nearer. Leon makes a right, taking a side road up to the steel plant. They sit silently for a moment, Helena watching the overhanging trees pass by the car. He looks over at her. His partner's hazel eyes seem to sparkle in the moonlight, she presses her lips and then parts them, making a strangely alluring smacking noise. He looks over her parted lips - plump and glistening - her lip gloss giving them a hyper-sexualised appearance. _Focus on the road_, Leon reminds himself. But his eyes refuse to listen to his brain. They drift over her chin, down her long neck, and fall on her voluptuous breasts. Always conservative in her attire, Helena wears a tight, white dress shirt. It's buttoned all the way up - except for the collar button - but her professional attire only seems to make her more desirable. His eyes fixed on those luscious breasts. They seems to want to burst from her shirt. Helena draws a breath to speak and Leon turns back to the road as she turns back to him.

"About a year ago I went to France on a special assignment," she says, "I was tracking down a drug ring based out of Paris. They were smuggling heroine into the US… Anyways, while I was there, I went to a McDonald's."

"They have McDonald's in France?" Leon interjects.

"They have McDonald's everywhere… Corporate Globalisation."

"And?"

"I went in to get a Quarter Pounder… You know what they call a Quarter Pounder in France?"

"They don't call it a Quarter Pounder?" Leon asks.

"No, they have the Metric System there."

"Right… What do they call it?"

"A Royale with Cheese."

"A Royale with Cheese," Leon repeats with a smile.

"Yep."

"What do they call a Big Mac?"

"They call it a Big Mac," Helena says, "Except it's '_Le Big Mac_'."

Leon nods, absorbing their pointless Tarantino-esque conversation. The car pulls up to at the base of the plant and he pulls the car to a stop, taking the keys from the ignition.

"We're here," Leon says, as they open their doors, stepping from the car in unison.

Standing in front of the car, they look over the abandoned plant. It's comprised five tall, grey, cylindrical columns, organise in the shape of a pentagon. Each column is fifty feet high and as wide as a house. In the centre, as cubed administrative building. Rusted iron walkways connect each column and lights around and with the structure light the paths. They scan the area, looking for signs of activity, but neither of them can see any. Helena turns to her partner.

"Hopefully my lead was legit," she mumbles.

Drawing their guns, they head to the factory, Helena taking the lead. They emerge from the darkness and into the lights of the factory as they come to one of the rusted iron stairwells leading up one of the columns. Helena jogs up the staircase which spirals around the columns. Leon follows behind, their shoes clanging as the jog up and around. As they ascend, Leon can't help but look over his partner, her tight black pants tucked into her long, black boots. His eyes fix on her plump behind, which swings side-to-side as she make her way up the stairs. For a moment he's tempted to reach out and grab her ass, but then decides it would be unwise. At this point he realises that she's saying something and snaps out his daze.

"… so make sure you watch out," she finishes.

"Right," Leon replies, with no idea what it is she's referring to.

They reach the top of the stairwell. Walking to the edge of the rail they look down over the entire area. There are two walkways extending from this platform, one leading left, the other right, connecting all of the exterior pillars. Re-holstering her gun, Helena places her hands over the rail and bends forward slightly to get a closer look. Once again, Leon's eyes drift down to her behind which sticks outward cheerily. A sudden urge comes over him to run his hand between her legs and cup her pussy from behind. He shakes his head. _Focus, Leon! Focus! We've got work to do. _He takes in a deep breath and squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, pulling himself back together. Upon opening them he still finds his partner's ass beckoning him. As if moving of its own volition, Leon's arm extends as his hand reaches out to Agent Harper irresistible posterior.

"Look!" Helena whispers.

Leon's hand snaps back. With her arm outstretched, she points to a distant platform. Leon looks over and sees what appears to be a woman's silhouette. Helena waves a hand at him, implying that she should follow him, as they take a low crouch, making their way across a walkway. The woman is two platforms away. The light is situated behind her, making it difficult to see exactly who it is. Creeping along as quietly as possible, they watch the woman. She's standing perfectly still, arms folded, as if she's wait for someone. Involuntarily, Leon's eyes drift, once more, to Helena's backside. _God, it's hypnotic._ The low crouch accentuates her heart shaped butt, which blossoms out so poignantly from her supple, delicate waist. He visualises his arms running around her waist, pulling her into his lap.

They get to the next platform unnoticed. Stopping, Helena turns to Leon. This time she seems to catch his wandering eyes, but pays no mind.

"That's definitely Ada," she says.

And it is. In a pair of tight leather pants and knee-high boots, a red scarf over her blue blouse, there's no mistaking her. She leans on one leg, looking down from the platform for whoever it is she was supposed to meet. Leon reminisces over their last embrace. He can still feel her lips on his, still remembers how it felt to be inside her.

"If we move quietly, we may catch her off-guard," Helena whispers.

"When we get close enough, I'll give the signal and we rush her," Leon replies.

"Right… Just remember what I told you."

This time, Leon takes the lead, afraid he may lose his sanity if he has to walk behind his partner any longer. Getting into a low crouch, they creep along the walkway, stepping softly to minimise the clanging over their shows on the iron surface. Suddenly, Ada turns her head towards them, then turns away again, only to do a double-take. They can almost hear her gasp as her eyes grow wide and she turns to sprint they other way.

"Shit!" Leon springs into a full sprint, his shoes banging heavily on the rusted iron walkway.

"Leon," Helena shouts, stretching out her arm to grab him, "Don't!"

But it's too late. Leon takes off, his steps hammering the walkway. Helena steps back, clutching the rails as the whole structure shakes. A loud squealing cuts through the airs as a section of the walkway breaks loose right beneath Leon's feet. His arms fly up as he falls but with lightning reflexes he grabs onto the edge of the next platform, his body swinging forward, then stabilising. He lets out a grunt as he strains to keep hold. Leon looks down as he sees the iron section fall thirty feet, crashing onto a sidewalk below with a loud metallic crash. His fingers clutch the edge of the platform as he struggles to keep his grip.

"Leon!" Helena cries out impotently.

The scream causes Ada Wong to freeze in her tracks, spinning around to find her pursuer dangling over a 30 foot drop. Leon's fingers slowly slide from the edge. Ada stands staring, then runs back.

"Hold on!" she shouts, her heels beating rapidly as she make her way over.

Leon's fingers give way and he feels himself slip into empty space. But then he is jerked to a sudden stop. Grasping his hand, Ada looks down at him, her other hand gripping the rail. Looking into each other's eyes, Leon sees an incredible strain on her face. _There's no way she can lift me._

"Leon," she says grunting, "I can't pull you up… but if you can swing, you may be able to - ugh - fall on the grass instead of… ugh… the concrete."

Dutifully, Leon begins to swing from side-to-side, all the while feeling his hand slipping through Ada's. The pendulum grows wider. He tries to get in one last swing, but Ada's hang gives way and he plummets. Wind rushes past his ears as his arms grasps desperately at the empty space. His hair and clothing flapping in the wind he sees Ada Wong disappearing into the distance at an incredible speed. As he falls, the last thing he hears are Ada and Helena's screams before everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2: Leon in Wonderland

**Disclaimer: All copyrighted material belongs to Capcom and its respective owners.**

**Note On Chapter Two: This is a fun silly fanfic written to promote my main fic 'Operation Southwoods'. This chapter is as silly as you'd expect, involving Leon and Helena chasing a rabbit... It'll make sense once you read it. The next chapter will be VERY EXPLICIT, so stay tuned for that. In the meanwhile, enjoy the silliness and allow me to entertain you with some over-the-top fantasy situations.**

**Operation Southwoods: Tomorrow morning I will upload the finale to my story. I would be thrilled if you'd check it out. I've been working on it for more than 9 months, so all your support is desired.**

**As Always: Be sure to Fav, Follow, and Review. The length of this story depends on how much you enjoy it... So leave a review or PM me if you want me to keep this going longer. Thanx!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Leon in Wonderland**

Dreamland (?/?/?)

"Leon!"

A voice calls out to him in the darkness. He struggles from his slumber, trying to move towards the voice which calls his name. It calls to him once more and he becomes aware of grass beneath his fingers. Stirring, he opens his heavy eyelids, looking up at a spinning sky and a blurred feminine figure above him. He groans, and the spinning sky begins to slow.

"Leon!"

"Helena?"

"Oh, _thank God_ you're alright!"

Leon sits up and slowly the world around him stops spinning. As he pulls himself together he realises something's off. For one thing, the sun is up, there's no snow on the ground, and he's no longer at the steel plant. He finds himself in an idyllic, lush pasture. Off in the distance, elegant willow trees hand and birds chirp cheerily. So delicate and whimsical, the surrounding greenery seems to be drawn in pastel. And, sitting in front of him, Helena looks different, too. Her cheeks are rouged and the top three buttons of her shirt are undone, exposing her cleavage which rise and fall with her panicked breathing. Her breasts seem to be pushed up as she stares at him with wide, sparkling eyes. She wraps her arms around his head and pushes his face into her chest in a suffocating hug.

"You're alive!" she exclaims, then finally lets him go.

Pulling back from her chest he gasps for air and looks at her in a state of shock. He shakes his head and eyes her, trying to figure out what is going on. _I think I've lost my mind,_ Leon thinks to himself. Helena clutches her hands together and sighs.

"What's gotten into _you_?" he asks.

"Why, nothing," she replies, "I don't know what I would've done without you."

She presses his face into her breasts again, which Leon allows until he runs out of breath again, and then pulls away. He rises to his feet, Helena mirroring his motions, never taking her admiring eyes from his. He stares at her with a quizzical expression.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asks.

"You seem… different."

"What do you mean?"

"You look," Leon searches for the word, "You look… _sluttier_."

"Oh, _you_," she responds. Blushing, she brushes a hand over her hair, "Despite my quasi-feministic character traits, I'm actually quite promiscuous."

"Good to know," Leon says, suspiciously.

But their conversation is cut short as they hear a sound coming from the bushes a ways away. They turn, looking towards the source. They hear leaves rustling and twigs snapping, Leon places a hand on his gun.

"I'm late!" a voice says.

No sooner do they begin to walk towards the bushes, that someone emerges. Running frantically, a white rabbit wearing a vest scrambles past them. He stares at a large watch as he runs right between them. They turn their heads and watch him pass, Leon frozen in a state of disbelief.

"I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date," the White Rabbit says.

Leon and Helena start to run off after it. Leon extending a hand to hail the strange animal.

"Wait!" he calls out, curious to know where it is going.

But the rabbit does not respond. Running as fast as its rabbit legs can take it, it hurries into the woods. Leon and Helena follow close behind, struggling to keep pace. They run beneath a willow tree, through some bushes, and across a stony brook. The rabbit only continues its frantic journey. It hops over a fallen tree and across a wooden bridge.

"Hey!" Leon shouts, almost tripping as he jumps over the tree, "Wait a minute!"

"I'm late," the rabbit repeats.

Finally, as the rabbit comes to a large tree and with a forward dive, it disappears into a hole at its base, but Leon dives with his arms outstretched. Reaching into the hole, he grabs the rabbit and pulls it out. It kicks its little legs and cries in protest.

"I'm late!" he screams.

"Late for what?" Leon asks the anthropomorphised rabbit.

"I'm late for a meeting with the lady in red," he replies, "if I'm not there in time she will chop off my head."

"Sounds serious," Helena says flatly.

"The lady in red?" Leon asks.

"The Queen of this land, her name is Ada Wong. She'll chop off my head if I keep her waiting too long!"

"Stop rhyming!" Leon barks irritably.

"Let go of me now, you miserable fuck," the rabbit shouts, "If I don't get there soon then I'm shit outta luck!"

"Well, there's no need to curse," Helena scolds.

Leon releases the rabbit and it plops to the ground and into the hole. As it goes they hear it repeating _I'm late_ over and over again until it is no longer in earshot. Leon rises to his feet and turns to Helena.

"That was strange," he says.

"I'll say… he had very poor manners."

Leon stares at Helena for a moment, then gets down on his knees, peering into the rabbit hole. All he can sees is darkness. He backs out and looks up at Helena.

"Where do you think he's going?" he asks.

"Hell if I know," Helena replies with a shrug, "I guess we could follow him."

"Good idea," Leon says, sticking his head into the rabbit-hole.

"Wait!" Helena protests, Leon backs out and looks up at her, "Let me go first… I couldn't bare to see anything happen to you."

"Suit yourself."

Leon sits back as Helena drops to her hands and knees and commences to crawl into the rabbit hole. With a push she slips her shoulder through the hole, but then gets stuck. Her plump behind sticks up and out, wiggling side-to-side as she tries to squeeze through. Leon folds his arms, taking in the impromptu show.

"I'm stuck," her muffled voice calls out from inside the tree, "Give me a push."

Leon drops to his knees, places his palms against her butt and gives her a firm push.

"Harder!" she shouts.

With a hard push, her waist passes through and he sees her legs slip through behind her as if she's suddenly been sucked in.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" she screams, her voice fading into the distance.

"Helena!" Leon shouts, crawling after her.

Sticking his head into the dark tree trunk, his shoulder get stuck in the tiny entrance. Grunting and cursing he wiggles and shakes, slowly sliding through. Then, as soon as his shoulders pass through, he too is sucked down the rabbit hole. Leon blurts out an abbreviated curse as he feels air rush past him. He falls into a vacuum of blackness, his body turning over and over as he waves his arms around helplessly. _Curious_, Leon thinks to himself, _it feels like I'm floating in space._ And it is almost true. His body falls slows, almost like a sheet of paper falling from a desk. Below him, an eerie blue light shines upward, and he can make out his partners silhouette turning about several yards beneath him. _Curiouser and curiouser._ She lands softly, promptly standing up and dusting herself off. She looks up as Leon is slowly lower to his feet beside her. He shrugs at her.

"Best not to question it."

They look around, finding themselves in the middle of some thick woods. But these are unlike the woods above. The sky above is an unearthly violet, with bright blue stars scattered across its firmament. Strange trees rise from the ground at bizarre angles, their leaves red and burgundy. In the distance, a green owl flies by, hooting menacingly. Helena hugs Leon tightly, looking up at him with terrified, helpless eyes.

"I'm scared," she says, clutching at his jacket.

"Don't worry, babe," he replies, pulling her hand from his jacket, "I'll protect you."

A trodden dirt path leads out in front of them. Leon begins walking over it, a terrified Helena hunching behind him, grasping at his shoulder. They hear the sounds of strange birds and animals all around them. Cackling, hooting, and chirping emanate from the shadows. They walk on cautiously, every once in a while snapping their heads around at the sound of a rustling bush. Advancing through this strange environment, they look about, for some reason never questioning their inexplicable new world.

They come to a fork in the path. From their path, two more branch off in a Y-shape. A sign is situated between the path, above an arrow pointing left, it reads _This Way_, and above an arrow pointing right, _That Way_. Stopping, they look at the signs, analysing the left path, then the right. Still peeking over Leon's shoulder, Helena grabs his shoulder.

"Which is the right way," she asks.

"That all depends," a strange voice answers, "on where you're going."

Out of the treetops, a purple, striped cat floats down, landing atop the sign on its hind legs. Staring at them, with mischievous eyes, the cat wears a huge grin, lined with tiny pointed teeth. One arm is folded across its chest, the other strokes it chin.

"Who are you?" Leon asks, astounded.

"_What_ are you?" Helena corrects.

The cats cackles and lets out a long _ahhhh_. Pulling off its head, it holds it to its chest and bows to them, extending its free hand.

"I…" it says, pausing for dramatic effect, "am the _Cheshire Cat_."

"I hope that term's not copyright," Leon replies.

"Excuse me, Mr Cat," Helena says, "We're looking looking for the White Rabbit."

"Hm," the Cheshire Cat ponders the question as it puts its head back on, "I'm sorry to say I haven't seen any rabbits… But you could try asking… _The Mad Hatter_."

"We don't want to deal with anyone who's _mad_," Helena exclaims.

"We'll take our chances," Leon interjects.

"Well," the Cheshire Cat says, "if you're looking for the Mad Hatter, you can go _that way._"

The Cat points to the path leading to the right as Leon and Helena walk cautiously past it. The Cheshire Cat laughs maniacally as it slowly fades away. As it disappears, they make their way through the mysterious forest. Before long they hear signing in the distance. Up ahead they see a clearing with a long table and two people seated at it. They sing and dance merrily, waving teacups in the air. But they stop as Leon and Helena approach. On one side of the table sits a brown rabbit wearing a red waist coat. On the other side a woman with brown hair is seated, she wears a blue tank top and a tall black top hat. They recognise her immediately.

"Jill?" Leon says.

The woman and the brown rabbit look at each other with a blank expression. Slowly, they turn back to their visitors.

"I think you're confusing me with someone else," Jill says.

"I think it's best to just go along with this," Leon says to Helena, then turns back to Jill, "What are you doing here?"

"What a question," Helena says.

"What a question," the Rabbit repeats.

"We're having a tea party," Jill explains.

Jill holds up a sandwich on a china plate, offering it to Leon.

"Jibble Sandwich?"

"No thanks," Leon replies, assuming no one will get the reference.

"How about tea?" Jill says, pouring two cups frantically, spilling tea all over the table.

"Oh, yes," the Rabbit adds, "you _must_ have tea!"

"We're sort of in a hurry," Helena says apologetically.

"You always have time for tea," the Rabbit chastises.

"Yes," Jill agrees, "always time for tea."

Jill slides the cups over to Helena and Leon, spinning in their saucers until they come to a stop in front of them. Looking over at one another, they shrug and take the cups, sipping the tea obligingly. They smile approvingly, trying to be as polite as possible. Leon feigns an _Mmm_, then takes another sip.

"Oh, _good_," Jill says, clasping her hands together, "they like it!"

"Of course they like it," the Rabbit adds quickly, "everybody likes tea."

"Yes, yes," Jill says, nodding maniacally, her top hat bobbing back and forth, "everybody likes tea."

Helena clears her throat, taking another sip of tea, then raises a finger to interject.

"Not to be rude," she says apologetically, "but we're looking for the White Rabbit."

"Tut, tut," Jill scolds, "you must finish your tea before talking about business."

"Very rude!" the Rabbit says.

"Very rude, _indeed_!"

Finishing his tea, Leon sets the cup down impatiently. He gestures to Helena, who promptly sets her cup down. The pair begin to walk past the table as Jill and the Rabbit exchange a shocked expression.

"Where _are_ you going?" Jill asks offended.

"Don't you know it's very rude to leave without saying goodbye," the Rabbit says, shaking its head in shame.

"Very rude, _indeed_!"

"Look," Leon grumbles irritably, "we don't have time for you games… No time for your tea and Jibble sandwiches… whatever those are."

As they walk from the table, they suddenly feel incredibly dizzy. Staggering from side-to-side, Leon falls to his knees. Leaning on his arms, Leon looks up, seeing the forest spinning around him. He looks over and sees Helena collapse to the floor beside him. He rolls over onto his back. Jill and the Rabbit stand over him with maniacal smiles.

"What was in that tea," Leon says as he slowly loses consciousness.

"Why," Jill says, "Just a little medicine to help you sleep."

"Yes," the Rabbit interjects, "you have a meeting… with the Red Queen!"

As Jill and the Rabbit laugh maliciously, Leon's vision fades to black.


	3. Chapter 3: Threesome's Company

**Disclaimer: All copyrighted material belongs to Capcom and its respective owners.**

**Note On Chapter Three: This chapter contains VERY MATURE SUBJECT MATTER! VIEWER DISCRETION IS STRONGLY ADVISED! If you don't like sexual situations, click away now, because there is GRAPHIC SEX in this chapter... You've been warned.**

**Operation Southwoods: Earlier today I uploaded the finale to my story. I would be thrilled if you'd check it out. I've been working on it for more than 9 months, so all your support is desired.**

**As Always: Be sure to Fav, Follow, and Review. The length of this story depends on how much you enjoy it... So leave a review or PM me if you want me to keep this going longer. Thanx!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Threesome's A Crowd**

Dreamland (?/?/?)

Hearing a metallic clammer, Leon opens his eyes. He's in a small prison cell, his hands and legs shackled together with iron chains. Next to him Helena sits on the stone floor beside him. She too is shackled and looks over at him with helpless eyes. The door to the cell opens and two three-foot lizards wearing shiny armour walk in. They hold small axes which are taller than they are. Walking side by side, they stop in front of them and slam the bases of their axes against the floor in unison.

"Roise!" one lizard commands in a thick Cockney accent.

"'ou are 'ereboi charged wi' trayson 'gainst the frone," the other says, "an' will answer to th'Red Queen!"

Slowly, Leon and Helena stand up, their chains clattering as they do so. Leon looks at his captures defiantly.

"Tell us what we're being charged with," Leon demands.

"Soilence!" one lizard barks.

"I think we better do what they say," Helena whispers timidly.

"Betta listen to y'bird," the other lizard says with a cackling laugh.

But at that moment, the sound of footsteps come down the hall. The Cockney lizards stepping out of her way, the Red Queen enters. The guards drop to one knee and bow their heads as she walks past. An Asian beauty walks through. Wearing a long red dress, a belt made of gold rings wraps around her waste. She holds a gold sceptre with a large red, ruby atop it. On her head a gold crown. Standing at her side Leon and Helena see the White Rabbit. They give him a quick glance before returning their gaze to The Queen. Stepping before them, she stops, looking across at them with a villainous smile.

"Ada!" Leon exclaims.

"You will address me as Your Highness," she scolds.

"I should've known we'd find you here!"

The Red Queen disregards Leon. Instead, she looks slowly over the length of his body with a covetous expression. She turns her head to Helena and does the same, seeming to take a particular interest in Helena voluptuous chest.

"What an implausibly attractive pairing," Ada says, pressing a finger to her lips, "I have just the appropriate sentence for you."

"Aren't we entitled to a trial?" Leon asks defiantly.

"Sentence first," Ada replies, waving a finger at him, "trial _afterwards_."

She turns around to the guards.

"Unshackle them," she commands.

"But, Your Highness," one lizard protests.

"Do as I say!"

Slinking past her, the guards take keys hanging from their belts and free Leon and Helena from their chains. Dropping to the floor with a clang, Leon rubs his wrists. She gestures to them to follow as she walks from the cell. The White Rabbit at her side, she hands him her sceptre and crown, the Rabbit dutifully taking them. They follow her through the castle, past doors and reptilian knights, each of them bowing as she walks by, before coming to a pair of large wooden doors. She stops and turns around, fixing her gaze on the terrified Rabbit.

"Leave us now," she says, gesturing with a hand.

"As you wish," the White Rabbit replies, somewhat hesitantly, then scrambles away with her sceptre and crown in hand.

As she sees the Rabbit round the corner, hearing the pitter-patter of his footsteps fade into the distance, she turns to face Leon and Helena. Reaching backwards, she pushes the doors open behind her. Following behind Ada Wong, they are lead in her chambers. The room is lushly decorated, its stone floors cover with satin carpeting, Mahogany furniture situated around the room, candles cast a glow over the royal chamber. Luxurious oil paintings hang on her walls and the light of the setting sun flows in throw a lattice window. In the centre of the room, there's a huge bed. With crimson blankets over top the mattress, the elaborately engraved bed posts rise six feet, holding a red canopy overhead.

Ada Wong walks to a chair facing the foot of the bed. With a swift motion she pulls her long dress up over her head and drops it on the floor. Leon and Helena watch with open mouths as she stands before them naked, the candle light shining on her bare skin. She sits down, kicking her shoes off and folding her arms behind her head. Leon stares at her perky breasts with a blank expression.

"Woman!" she shouts, snapping her fingers, "I require a massage!"

She gestures with one hand to a silver pot near the door. Shrugging at Leon she grabs the pot and carries it over to the chair, then sets it down. The silver pot is filled with a a heated oil. Looking up again at Leon, he shrugs back at her with an expression that says _'Just go with it'_. Dipping her hands in the hot oil, she draws them out and places them on Ada's shoulders, massaging them, as beads of the thick liquid roll down her chest. Closing her eyes, Ada tilts her head back moaning. Leon folds his arms in front his crotch and clears his throat. Ada rolls her neck and arches her back slightly as she runs one dainty foot against the back of her calf. Helena looks away uncomfortably.

"You," Ada barks, looking at Leon, "lose the clothes."

"Pardon?"

"You heard me."

Leon decides it's best not to question it and begins to unbutton his shirt. Sliding it off his shoulders he casts it aside, exposing sharply defined chest. Ada watches him silently, a lascivious smile on her face as she looks over his broad, rounded shoulder, his muscular chest, and the chiselled abs which run down in his faded jeans. Leon unbuckles his belt and undoes his pants, sliding them off and dropping them on top of his shirt. His erect cock shows through his grey boxer briefs, which he hesitantly slides off. He stand before them as Helena and Ada look over his picturesque body. Ada raises a hand, and gestures for him to come to her with a curling of her finger. He steps forward.

"No, no," she says, waving a finger, "On your hands and knees."

He exhales and then drops down onto all four, slightly embarrassed as begins crawling towards her. As he gets near, she extends a leg. He grabs her delicate foot, kissing it, then works his way up her long toned leg, to her knee, up her thigh, until his head is between her legs. He kisses her moist pussy and she moans pleasurably. Reaching up, Ada grabs Helena's wrists, drawing her oiled hands down over her breasts. As Helena massages them, Ada tilts her head back and touches Helena's chin, guiding their lips together. She kisses Helena softly as Leon's tongue runs over her clit. He reaches up, running his hands over Helena's as they caress Ada's breasts together. Ada throws a leg over Leon's shoulder and pushes her hips against his mouth. He drops his hands, sliding one over Ada's nimble waist, the other running across her firm posterior. He rises up, kissing her midsection, her breasts and neck. Giving one last parting kiss to Helena, she turns to kiss Leon, taking his hard cock in one hand, but then she presses a hand to his chest, pushing him back gently.

Rising from the chair, she grabs Helena's arm, leading her around it. Helena complies. Ada grabs her shirt with both hands and rips it open, buttons flying outward. Helena lets out a sharp gasp as her large, plump breasts fall forward heavily with a bounce. Ada looks down at her breasts and mutters an '_Mmm_'. She bends forward and takes one of her nipples in her mouth as Leon runs a hand between her legs, caressing her wet pussy. Ada Wong drops to her knees and proceeds to undo her pants as Helena folds her arms over her breasts uncomfortably. Her pants come down around her ankles, Ada's hand running softly over her modest white underwear. Ada draws them down and presses her lips to Helena's labia. She closes her eyes and moans softly.

Walking around them, Leon dips his hands in the hot oil. Coming up behind his partner, he reaches around her and rubs the oil over her breasts, squeezing them aggressively. His hands run down her abdomen, leaving shimmering streaks.

Ada rises, taking Helena by the shoulder - as though she were her pet - she guides her over to the bed, Leon following eagerly. Helena crawls up on the regal bed. Ada follows, admiring her voluptuous behind. She rubs her hands over Helena's ass. Pressing her face down against the mattress, she pops her rear end up, like a bitch in heat. Ada plants open mouthed kisses on one cheek, squeezing the other. Leon comes up bend Ada. Pressing his cock against her back, he kisses her neck then slides two fingers inside her. Ada gasps, then bites down on Helena's ass playfully. Placing a hand on Helena's waists she guides her over onto her back, then slides up between her legs until they are face-to-face. Helena wraps her arms around Ada, kissing her hungrily while their oiled breasts rub against each other.

Leon climbs on top of them, sandwiching Ada in the middle. Grabbing his cock, he guides it inside Helena wet vagina, which is remarkably tight. Helena lets out a gasp of pain and pleasure mixed, before Ada's eager mouth presses to hers and muffles her cries. She raises her legs and wraps them around both Ada and Leon, locking her ankles to squeeze them tight. Leon pushes deep inside her with aggressive thrusts and kisses Ada's delicate shoulders. Helena's cries come out in gasps as Ada kisses her face and neck with quick, loving pecks, whispers softly in her ear. Her cries come out in fevered pitches as Leon quickens his pace. She arches her back up, pressing her tummy against Ada's, her nails digging in her back. As her ecstasy peaks, Helena scrunches her feet and throws her head back, screaming as she climaxes.

Helena's body relaxes, her arms fall back on the bed, and she pants heavily as her eyes wander deliriously. Without pause, Leon pulls out and slides inside Ada. He starts off slow, with deep, aggressive thrusts. Ada swings her head back, dropping her jaw a moaning softly. Leaning on one arm, the other reaches around grabbing Ada's supple, perky breast. She turns her head, looking back at Leon over her shoulder. They lock eyes as Leon continues working, breathing heavily as he presses into her with greater speed. He leans over and kisses her, while his manhood pumps inside her wet, warm vagina. Dropping her head, her hair hangs over her eyes as she thrusts back against him, Leon's waist smacking against her behind. He grabs her waist with both hands and cuts loose, pounding against her savagely now. Her hair swinging back and forth, Ada lets out quick, staccato yelps. Her breasts bounce rapidly as Leon drives inside her.

"Faster!" Ada screams, "Faster, faster, FASTER!"

Finally, with a quivering moan, Ada falls forward, biting Helena's shoulder. Ada pulls forward, Leon sliding out from inside her and falls beside Helena. Leon climbs atop Helena. Leaning forward over her, he leans on one arm, grabbing himself with his other hand. Stroking his cock, wet with both Helena and Ada's juices, he moans heavily. His chiselled abs flexing, Leon finishes, shooting his seed over Helena's breasts and midsection. Helena just lies there in a daze, her eyes sparkling with a euphoric expression. Cursing under his breath, his arm slows to a stop, and Leon falls on his back next to Helena. Ada lies on the opposite side, holding Helena's hand in her, running her pouted lips over her finger. The threesome lie silently, sweat and oil glistening on their bodies. Panting, no one speaks. They stare up at the canopy hanging overhead and look about dreamily. After awhile, Leon breaks the silence.

"_Phew_," he says, running a hand through his hair, "When you said we were going to face a 'sentence' I thought you were going to have us executed."

He laughs at this miscommunication, peering upwards with a grin.

"I am," Ada replies nonchalantly, staring off at the canopy overhead.

"That's good," Leon says, then pausing, he and Helena slowly turn to face her.

"You are?" they exclaim in unison.

"Oh, sure," she says casually, "I just _really_ needed to get off first… Guards!"

There is a metallic clamour, then the bedroom doors burst open as a dozen lizard knights burst into the room. Gasping, Leon and Helena jolt upright as the lizards encircle the bed, pointing spears and axes at them.

"Take them to the gallows!" Ada commands.


	4. Chapter 4: Dreamception

**Disclaimer: All copyrighted material belongs to Capcom and its respective owners.**

**Note On Chapter Four: This is the grande finale of my ridiculous side story. Whimsy abounds as our heroes are sent to their bloody deaths. How will they get out of this? Stay Tuned!**

**Final Fantasy 'Red Star': I'm currently writing a Final Fantasy fan fiction called 'Red Star'. I will be doing an 'Operation Southwoods' sequel, but in the mean time, check out my other story.**

**As Always: Be sure to Fav, Follow, and Review. I'm relieved to finish, so I can return to more serious project.. Thanx!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Dreamception**

Dreamland (?/?/?)

The ivory castle looms tall, sparse white clouds crossing the sky above. In the palace courtyard, thousands of whimsical animals have assembled. Lizards, foxes, frogs, cats, and dogs all press up against each other, crowding around the gallows. On the platform, Leon and Helena stand, looking out over the crowd with resolute expressions. Helena's shirts is torn open and hangs over her breasts, exposing a strip of skin down the centre. As the partners exchange a glance, the executioner walks over to them. A huge, muscular man, he wears all black, a mask concealing his face. Two lizards stand guard at the corners of the platform. At the back, Ada looks over the crowd, her gold sceptre and crown back on. As the crowd cheers for blood, she raises a hand and the crowd falls silent.

"Dear people of Wonderland," Ada shouts, "listen to the words of your Queen!"

She walks past Leon and Helena, standing before her adoring audience. They look up at her as though she was a goddess, their eyes wide with admiration. Drinking in their attention for a moment, Ada speaks.

"These two stand accused of treason," she says, boos and jeers rising from the crowd, "It was their intention to come and kill your fair queen!"

"That's a lie," Leon shouts, defiant.

"Silence!" Ada commands, "Only moments ago, these deviants tried to steal my virginity… To tarnish the purity of the Red Queen!"

"A virgin?" Helena mutters ironically.

"Kill them!" a kitten shouts, many of the animals joining the frenzy.

"But," Ada continues, raising a hand to silence them once more, "being the gentle spirit that I am, I will grant them amnesty - though it goes against my better judgement - if the perpetrators confess to their crimes."

She turns from the audience. Strolling over to Leon, she runs her finger over his cheek. She proceeds to Helena, glaring down at her opened shirt.

"So," Ada says, looking back and forth between the pair, "are you prepared to atone for your crimes?"

"Damn you, Ada!" Helena hisses.

"We're not going to play your games," Leon follows.

She turns back to the jeering crowd. The bloodthirsty throng screams maniacally, one peasant frog runs a finger across his throat as he screams for their death. Rocks and bits of garbage fly from the crowd, landing around Leon and Helena.

"The traitors refuse to confess," Ada says to them, "what shall we do with these assassins?"

The animals of the magic kingdom all call for blood. Screaming like rabid savages, they curse these human invaders.

"Executioner," she says with a careless gesture, "kill them."

Dutifully, the executioner walks over to Helena. Grabbing the noose hanging from the overhead beam, he slides it around her neck and tightens it. He then walks over to Leon and repeats the process.

"Last chance," Ada says with a grin.

"Go to hell!" Leon shouts back.

"Alright," she replies, resignedly.

As the executioner grabs the iron lever which will drop Leon and Helena to their deaths, he suddenly pulls a gun from his side. With two quick shots, he kills the lizard guards, their heads bursting in bloody explosions. He spins around, firing at Ada, but she dives into the crowd and his shots pierces a puppy's eye. The crowd bursts into terrified screams as they run from the palace square. In a hysteria, the mystical animals trample one another as they desperately try to get away. Kittens, frogs, lizards are crushed among the wave of hysterically stampeding anthropomorphic animals.

The executioner pulls off his hood, revealing a handsome, square-jawed man. With brown hair and green eyes - stubble covering his chin - he pulls the noose up over Leon's head.

"Who are you?" Leon asks him.

"It's Chris." There is a long pause.

"Chris _who_?" Leon asks, perplexed.

"Chris _Redfield_."

"Doesn't ring a bell," Leon mutters, staring at him blankly.

"Never mind! I'm here to save you."

Chris Redfield hurries over to Helena and frees her from the noose. The square is now cleared, except for a few bloody, trampled animals. Lizards hop up on the platform, advancing on the team. Chris draws his gun and fires. One shot rips through a lizards chest, sending him sprawling. Another rings off a helmet, it spins around the guards head and it falls over. The rest freeze in place as Chis waves his gun at them, threateningly.

"Come on!" he yells as they jump off the platform to make their escape.

"Get them!" Ada yells, "Don't let them get away!"

Chris, Helena, and Leon race across the square, the lizard guards chasing. As they run, they jump over the bodies of fallen animals, Helena almost slipped on a puddle of blood. She holds her shirt closed with one hand, pumping with her free arm. A lizard leaps in their path, but Chris quickly shoots him in the chest. They come to the front gates as the door begins to lower, but they are too fast and duck under it. Waiting outside, there are three white horses.

"Get on!" Chris commands.

"Where are we going?" Helena asks as she places a foot in a saddle.

"We're going to see the Witch of the North," he replies, "Only she can help us!"

Three of the guards approach, axes in hand. Chris shoots one in the face and then the second in the chest. They fall dead to the ground. He trains his gun on the trembling lizard.

"I know what you're thinking," he says, giving the guard a steely stare, "did he fire five shots, or six? Well, to tell the truth, in all the excitement, I've forgotten myself… The question is: do you feel lucky? Well punk, do ya?"

Trembling for a moment, the lizard drops his axe to the floor. Turning around, he runs back to the castle. Chris shrugs at his teammates. Getting up on their horses, he snaps the reigns and he bolts forward. Leon and Helena follow suit. Looking back, Leon sees the lizard army giving up their pursuit, they stand back shaking their fists and cursing. He waves mockingly, his hair blowing in the wind as they speed away.

As their horses race from the castle, Leon hums the theme to 'Lord of the Rings'. Traversing the whimsical, fairy-tale land, the sun begins to set on the horizon. The sky turns to a beautiful, pastel orange. Helena's open dress shirt blowing back in the wind, her breasts bounce as her horse gallops onwards, her hair waving like a rich, brown flag. The trio pass through a village inhabited by peasant frogs, they till the soil and attend to their grass huts, periodically looking up with wonder at their strange visitors. Emerging from the village, the grass gives way to snow, as they cross into the frozen Northlands. Majestic ice-capped mountains rise from the horizon and they enter a thickly wooded area. At this point, Chris Redfield slows his horse to a stop.

"We'll walk from here," he says wearily, turning to his comrades.

As they drop from their horses, Leon heads over to Chris.

"Do you want to tell me what the hell is going on?" he asks.

"Leon," Chris replies with a stern expression, "This is a dream."

"What… _A dream_?"

"Yes," he says, grabbing Leon by the shoulder, "the lizards… the Queen… none of this is real!"

"Then why can't I just wake up?"

"It's not that simple… Did you drink anything since you got hear?"

"Uh," Leon thinks back to the tea party, "Yeah, I had some tea… It was drugged."

"Damn it!" Chris exclaims, he puts a hand to his chin and stares down at the grass.

"What? What is it?"

"Leon, you're in a dream _within a dream_!"

"Like that Christopher Nolan film?" Helena interjects.

"Of course not," Chris blurts out abruptly, "that would be copyright infringement!"

"So," Leon starts, pausing for a moment, "how do I get out of this world?"

"I'm not sure," Chris answers solemnly, "but if anyone would know, it'll be the Witch of the North… Follow me!"

They walk through the woods for many hours, leaving a trail of footprints in the snowy grass. Helena clasps her hands to her shirt, her nipples standing erect in the cold winter air. Birds chip cheerily as they day nears its end. Chris gestures, indicating that they are near their destination. They hear the sound of trickling water. Entering a clearing, a whimsical light shines through on a stony brook. Water runs downstream, around a small island of rocks in the centre. Sitting there is the Witch of the North, her back turned to them, she leans on one slender arm, peering down at the water. She has long, brown hair and waters a sparkling white dress. The woman turns to face them as they near.

"Claire!" Leon exclaims.

"Hello Leon," she replies, smiling softly, "I've been waiting for you."

She rises from the rocks, an angelic light emanating from her, and floats across the stream to her visitors. Stopping, her smiling face drifts from Chris, to Leon, to Helena. She waves an arm over them, sparkling dust rains down on them and they become elated. But before long, their whimsy is interrupted by the distant clatter of metal. They turn to face the sound.

"They're coming!" Chris gasps.

"Quick," Leon urges, grabbing Claire by the arm, "how do I get back?"

"Why, Leon," she says with a sympathetic smile, "don't you realise that you've had the power all along?"

"What do you mean?" he replies.

"You can leave anytime you like," she says, pointing to his shoes, "all you have to do is click your heels and say 'there's no place like home'."

The sound of the army grows nearer, they can hear Ada screaming maniacally in the distance. Looking down at his shoes, Leon embraces this deus ex machina. Taking in a deep breath, he squeezes his eyes shut.

"There's no place like home," he whispers, clicking his heels, "There's no place like home. There's no place like home…"

Suddenly, his body feels lighter. A weightlessness comes over him and his body floats upward. At that moment, the army emerges from the woods. Ada rides a gold chariot pulled by two white horses.

"There's no place like home," he says louder, "There's no place like home! There's no place like home!"

"There's no place like home," Leon mutters, rolling around in bed.

"Leon," Helena's voice calls to him.

He opens his eyes, finding himself in a brightly lit room. A blue quilt lying over him, his bed is surrounded by all his friends. Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Helena Harper, Claire Redfield, even Ada Wong is there. Rubbing his eyes, Leon looks over them relieved, his eyes wide with appreciation.

"You've been out for quite awhile," Ada says.

"We all came here to make sure you were okay," Jill adds.

"You had an erection while you were sleeping," Helena says.

"Yeah… It was kinda weird," Chris mumbles.

Leon sits up in his bed, ecstatic that all his friends are there. He looks over them lovingly, excited to report his experience.

"I had the most wonderful dream," Leon says with sparkling eyes, "Helena and I chased a rabbit into a magical land… We met the Cheshire Cat! Then we came across Jill, but she wasn't Jill she was the Mad Hatter. She drugged our tea and we woke up in a prison. Ada was the queen and we thought she was gonna kill us… But she didn't! Instead we had a three-way!"

Helena and Ada exchange an uncomfortable glance.

"But then she _did_ try to kill us… But then Chris came and saved us! We rode on horses to a magical, snowy forest. Claire was there, but she was a witch! And she told me if I clicked my heels I could return to my world… And then I did, and here you all are!"

"That's a pretty stupid story," Chris says flatly.

"Stupidly _magical_, you mean!"

"No. Just stupid."

Sighing, Leon leans back against the wall, still reflecting on his magical adventure. He folds his arms behind his head and stares up at the ceiling while his friends look at each other blankly.

"You know," Leon says, "as fun as it all was, I'm glad to be back in the real world."

"We're glad to have you back," Helena adds with a smile.

"And I made you something," Jill says bubbly, raising a silver platter with sandwiches on it.

"What are those," Leon asks.

"Jibble sandwiches!" she exclaims

"Oh, no!" Leon groans, clasping the palms of his hands to his face.

As his friends laugh hysterically, a freeze-frame ensues and the credits begin to roll.

**The End.**


End file.
